


Two Weddings and a Reunion

by Myrle16



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrle16/pseuds/Myrle16
Summary: Everything changed that day. You never would have known from the events themselves. Nothing about the young woman standing in Detective Murdoch's office said 'tribulation'. Yet everything changed when he read the letter she handed him, from their father.





	1. Surprise

The incessant ‘chugging’ of the train seemed to reverberate through Elizabeth and kept her awake. Looking to her right, she shifted slightly and the shoulder of her sleeping sister stopped digging into her ribs. With a sigh, she picked a piece of paper up from her lap and began to read. The soft voice of her sister broke her away from her thoughts a moment later.

“Reading it again won’t give you any new answers Lizzy.”

Setting the paper back down on her lap, the brunette sighed and reached for her sister’s hand.

“I know Abby.  I just keep hoping that reading it again will give me some kind of explanation as to why pa did this.”

When no answer came, she looked over and saw that her sister was again asleep. Smiling, she looked over to the train bench opposite her and the sleeping boy laying there. Leaning back in her seat, she finally allowed sleep to overtake her.  

A few hours later the small group stepped down from the train and onto the Toronto station platform. A biting winter wind chilled them as they rushed into the station building. Escorting the boy over to a nearby bench, the two women stood and argued for a moment before Elizabeth reached out and squeezed her sister’s arm. Smiling at the boy, she turned walked from the building. Watching her quickly walk away, Abigail sighed and sat on the bench beside the boy waiting for their trunk to be unloaded from the train.  Outside, the cold winter air blew around Elizabeth as she walked from the station. Seeing a constable walking his rounds, she hurried across the street and up the block to catch him. Reaching him, she explained she was newly arrived in Toronto and was needing directions to Station House No.4. The constable smiled and pulled his scarf tighter around him. Explaining to the lady that he was on his way back there, he offered to show her the way. Nodding her thanks, the two hurried off. 

* * *

A blast of cold winter air followed George Crabtree into Station House No.4 as he escorted a lady inside.

“The detective should be in his office Miss Hawkes. Right this way.”

Following the constable, the lady in question nervously brush the front of her coat, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Not paying attention, she was nearly knocked from her feet when a man abruptly stood from a desk and bumped into her. They both would have gone flying were it not for his quick reflexes. One hand reached out and grabbed the nearby table, the other found its way to her waist. Blushing, he straightened, and apologized as he stepped away. Shaking her head and smiling, she found that accepting the apology was easy as she murmured an apology of her own. As quickly as her nerves had vanished over the collision, she found herself to be instantly anxious when she heard a voice calling her name. “Miss Hawkes? This is the detective.”

Turning she found Constable Crabtree standing beside a dark haired man. A slight intake of air was the only sound she could make as she stared at the man who was a younger, spitting image of her late father. All the color left her face, and Elizabeth felt her knees begin to weaken.

“Miss Hawkes, are you alright? George fetch a mug of water while I bring her into my office.”

Feeling a gentle hand on her elbow caused Elizabeth Hawkes to look into the concerned face of the man she now knew must be her brother.

 

Sitting down in the chair offered, she sipped on the cool water George handed her. George’s soft murmur of “I’ll go fetch the doctor.” barely registered as Elizabeth stared across the desk at the detective. It wasn't until a beautiful blonde lady hurried into the office and introduced herself as Doctor Julia Ogden that Elizabeth began to shake the shock. Brushing Julia’s concern aside, she thanked the detective for the water and the doctor for her concern. Reaching into the pocket of her wool overcoat to she retrieved a well worn letter. Clutching it in her hands, she began to speak;

“I am terribly sorry for causing such a fuss. It is most unlike me. Please allow me to start over. My name is Elizabeth Hawkes, and I have come to Toronto at the final request of my father. Pa died a fortnight ago, leaving my twin sister and myself in a bit of a spot. Which is a part of this story that is not currently pertinent, and I can explain later.  You see, as pa’ lay dying, he gave me this letter. I have read it and re-read it in the hopes that I could glean some kind of understanding from it, however it wasn’t until I walked into this police station and saw you detective that it all began to make sense.”

Handing the letter to Murdoch, Elizabeth waited while he read the letter and then watched in confusion as he handed it to Julia who began to read it aloud;

 

_My darling girls._

_Elizabeth, Abigail, It is my greatest regret that I have not  been a better father to you._

_You deserve better than the consequences of the secrets I have kept. Please remember that despite my failings, I have always loved you._

_I am so very sorry for the state you will have no doubt learned our situation to be._

_Arrangements have been made with Mr. Gold at the bank; the house has been sold to cover my debts, and there was just enough left to cover my funeral, and tickets for the three of you._

_I beg of you, GO. Don’t look back. I hope you will find joy in a new place free of the stains of this town._

_You will find enclosed with this letter, open ended tickets to Toronto._

_Upon your arrival, go to Station House No.4, and ask for the detective. Show him this letter._

_All will be well I promise._

_I Love you my girls._

_Harry Murdoch_

  


Silence filled the room for a moment after Julia stopped reading.

Grasping her husband’s hand she said; “Oh William, I know you and your father didn’t see eye to eye, but…”

Detective William Murdoch looked in shock from his wife to the woman sitting across from him as he sat down. “We have to let Jasper know. Sisters. This is…” his voice faded away.

“And a nephew. His name is Winston. We call him Win for short.” Elizabeth added in a ramble of nervous words.

Julia smiled and walked around William’s desk to take Elizabeth’s hand.

“Sisters in time for Christmas. You are most welcome Elizabeth. But where are your sister and nephew?”

With a gasp Elizabeth jumped to her feet and nearly knocked Julia over in her haste.

“Oh my goodness! How could I become so scatterbrained? I left Abby and Win at the train station waiting for our things.”

Standing and walking to the door William called out for George. At the same moment the other door to his office was opened and constable John Brackenreid peaked his head in.

“Pardon the interruption sir, doctor. But there is a lady out here asking for you. Said her sister was supposed to be meeting with you.”

With a smile Julia told him to show them in. A heartbeat later a cry of “Lizzy” was heard and a young boy was running through the station and barreling into Elizabeth. He was quickly followed by an exhausted looking woman. Standing side by side, Elizabeth and Abigail Hawkes couldn’t have been more different. And yet even if you didn’t know they were twins, there was no denying they must be sisters. Sparkling brown eyes were the only thing they seemed to have in common. Julia noted to herself that they had the same eyes as her husband and his brother Jasper. It was there however that the differences began. Elizabeth was tall and willowy. Her dark hair curling wildly around her face and escaping the ribbon she had used to tie it up. Abigail was shorter and pixie like. With straight almond colored hair that neatly peaked out from under the brim of her hat. While Elizabeth looked serious and full of life at the same time, Abigail looked languid and shy. Elizabeth had a smile that showed in her eyes even when she was not smiling. While Abigail looked like she was carrying the weight of the world and could burst into tears in a moment. Noting the exhaustion showing on the faces of all three, Julia bent down to the level of the little boy. Reaching her hand out to him, her soft voice filled the room.

“Hello. My name is Julia. I am your aunt. What’s your name?”

Smiling, the boy boldly stepped away from Elizabeth and shook Julia’s hand. “Winston Hawkes. But my ma’ and aunt Lizzy call me Win.”

“Please to meet you Win. This man over here,” she pointed over her shoulder to William, “is your uncle William. Your mother and aunt are his sisters.”

A soft gasp was followed by a questioning voice asking; “Truly?”. Abigail hawkes looked from the woman talking to her son, to the man standing behind her, to her sister. Seeing the truth of the words she smiled slightly and the worry that had been on her face a moment before seemed to melt away. Reaching for her sister, Elizabeth drew an arm around Abigail’s shoulder. Silence filled the room before Julia spoke.

“Well. It seems to me that we should get out of here. I’d bet you must be starving Win” Standing she smiled at the exuberant nod from Win and turned slightly to look at William. Catching his eye she continued; “William, grab your coat. The five of us should head home.”

Nodding at the clear instructions from his wife, a still dazed William Murdoch quickly donned his scarf, hat and coat. His straightforward manner quickly put aside any arguing from the Hawkes twins over staying at a hotel. Both William and Julia left no room for argument when they insisted they had the room, and would be quite put out over their new family not staying with them . Leading the way through the Station House and towards the door, William noticed a large trunk in the entry and asked if it belonged to them. At the reply to the affirmative, he reached down to haul it up and out to the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning seemed to dawn later the next day, almost as if the sun knew that the weary family needed extra sleep. So it was, that as the clock chimed 10, a groggy Win quietly came into the dining room. Seeing his new uncle sitting reading the paper, he wandered over and climbed into the chair beside him. Setting the paper aside, William smiled over at the boy and asked him if he would like some breakfast. Laughing at the enthusiastic response from the boy, the two headed into the kitchen. The sounds of laughter and the smell of burning food brought the three women to the kitchen door a short while later. Laughing at the sight of William and Win covered in flour, laughter turned to alarm when the eggs on the stove burst into flames. Never one to panic, William quickly doused the fire and after brushing off the flour, found himself being ushered out of the kitchen by Abby. 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I will take over from here.” 

Quickly taking charge, tea was soon handed out and the heady aroma of sausage, eggs and biscuits wafted out towards those waiting in the dining room. Just as Win started to get jittery over the wait for food, Abby walked out of the kitchen and set plates on the table. A content sort of silence fell over the house as the food was eaten, then the dishes cleaned up. It wasn’t until there was nothing left to do that the silence turned nervous. Seeing that her husband was unsure of how to proceed, Julia pulled a warm hat and mittens from the top of the entryway closet, and ushered Win out into the backyard to play in the snow. Coming back to the sitting room she found three pairs of eyes on her. Sitting beside William, she began to speak; 

‘It has warmed up drastically. I would guess we have about an hour before Win come in looking for something else to occupy him.” 

A small smile and nod from Lizzy jump started the conversation. Between the sisters a sad picture soon took shape. Lizzy explained that their mother had died shortly after their tenth birthday. What she thought was a cough turned into pneumonia, and by the time the doctor was sent for, it was too late. From that day on they had been mostly on their own. The elderly lady living next door kept an eye on the girls when their pa was out on his fishing boat, or on one of his binges, which was often. They explained that their pa had been in a fight over a card game and got beat up, which lead to complications from the injuries and his death. William, who had been sitting the entire time now stood and began to pace. Confusion marred Julia's face for a moment when she realized the sisters had said nothing of Win’s father. With a knowing look at Julia, Lizzy reached for her twin’s hand and gently squeezed it. With a look of encouragement and a nod Abby began to softly speak. With a shaky voice she told about a bank robbery that happened in the town next to theirs. Of how she had been out picking berries when the robbers came upon her, and the leader of the gang taking an instant liking to her. Of the week of captivity she endured until the Sheriff and a posse of local men had found and rescued her. 

The heartbeat of silence that followed was broken by a resounding sound of something breaking. Jumping at the sudden sound, all three women turned to see William holding the remains of a teacup, and blood dripping from his hand. Jumping to her feet, Julia grabbed the nearest piece of cloth, and wrapped it around Williams hand. Pushing him into the nearest chair, she asked Lizzy and Abby to fetch her a basin of water and more towels from the kitchen. Heading quickly to the front door, Julia grabbed her medical bag and returned to her husband's side. Silence fell over the group as Julia deftly removed the pieces of china embedded in Williams hand. Glancing up, she found Abby standing beside her holding a decanter of whisky. Nodding her thanks, Julia poured the alcohol over her husband's hand, and began the process of stitching up the deepest gash. She had just finished wrapping a clean bandage around William’s hand when the back door opened and Win came in from the yard. 

“Uncle William? You alright?” The adults glanced at each other in a moment of heartwarming amusement at the worried voice. 

“I’ll be alright Win. It seems I lost the fight with a tea cup.” Nodding at the boy, William found a huge grin spread across his face when Win ran over and gave him a hug. Returning the embrace, William looked up at his wife and sisters. Seeing the worry on their faces, he looked back at Win as the boy took a half step away. 

“Well. Now that disaster has been averted, what do you say we take these ladies out Win?” 

A huge grin lit up Win’s face, and he whirled around to look at his mother. “Can we ma’? Please?” Laughter took the place of the nervousness that had filled the room. Looking at her brother, Abby asked “Where do you intend to take us?” 

“Well, since Christmas is only a few days away, I thought we would head over to the market on Lawrence for some shopping.” Leaning closer to Win he caught the boys eye.  “Then, and this is the important bit, we must find our Christmas tree.” 

Delight spread over Win’s face and he again wrapped William in a crushing hug. Smiling, the group was soon headed out into the beautiful December day. 

* * *

Allowing William and Win to walk ahead of them, Julia noted the concerned looks and hushed whispers passing between Lizzy and Abby. With a small sigh, she realized what their worry must be caused by. 

“Please don’t think that you are taking advantage of William and I.” The twins stopped walking and turned to look at Julia, embarrassment on their faces. Continuing, Julia hurriedly added; “As we have no children of our own, we admittedly spoil our family. Which is what we have already done with Jasper’s daughters. Don’t worry about the monetary aspect. I am sure William will be in agreement, we can consider it a loan if you insist. However, it is Christmas and as I previously stated, we do love to spoil our family this time of year.” Silence fell at the end of Julia’s ramble only to be broken when Lizzy smiled and asked; “This is the second time you have mentioned this Jasper person. Who is he?” 

Embarrassment filled Julia’s face. “Of course. How silly of me. Jasper is your other brother. He lives in Victoria with his wife Daphne and their daughters Rudolphina and Georgina”

A smile passed between the sisters at this news. Laughing Lizzy asked; “Are there any other siblings we should know about?”  Smiling and laughing in return, Julia shook her head and replied; “No.” Silence fell again as the three continued walking. They’d scarcely gone half a block when Abby spoke. 

“Julia. I don’t suppose you’d be aware of a place I could look for employment as a seamstress?” 

“I will most certainly make some inquiries.”  

A few minutes later, the ladies caught up to William and Win, who were standing outside of a large warehouse looking building. Reaching for the door, Win pulled it open and held it as the group went in. The overwhelming smells and sounds filled the space causing Lizzy and Abby to stop in their tracks. Win, not paying attention, ran into his mother and aunt in his haste to get into the building. Laughter and smiles filled the air and faces of the group as they wandered the stalls and shops. On their third pass, William saw something in one of the stalls and grabbed Win. Pointing, the boy jumped and nodded when he realized what his uncle meant. Calling out to Julia their plans to look at something they vanished before the lady in question could reply. At the same time, Julia noticed that Abby had stopped yet again in front of a stall selling sewing supplies. With a sad smile on her face, she watched Abby pick up and put down the same set she’d looked at the two times they’d walked by. Catching the vendors attention, and nodding to the kit, he understood and pulled it off his table after Abby walked away. Pulling money from her bag, Julia quickly paid for the kit and asked if it could be held for her. Once arrangements were made, she turned to leave and bumped into Lizzy. A soft “Thank you” was all she said as the two hurried to catch up with Abby.  

A short while later William and Win found the ladies sitting at a table enjoying a cup of tea. After joining them for a lunch of cold sandwiches and hot tea, the group set out for the tree lot at the back of the market. Upon arriving, Win dragged the women off to wonder the rows upon rows of trees and William was waylaid by George Crabtree.  

“Detective! How are you this fine winter day?” 

Turning to his friend, the detective smiled and walked over helping George to right a fallen tree. 

“I am well. Though George, If my memory serves me correct ,you were going home for Christmas were you not?” 

“Indeed. However my aunties sent me a telegraph. Apparently there has been a bit of bad weather and they don’t wish me to be caught in it and have encouraged me to remain in Toronto. So, here I am helping my neighbour Mrs Weber with her tree.” 

At that moment Julia joined then. Upon hearing that George would not be returning home for Christmas, spoke up; “You must join us for Christmas dinner. Abby and Lizzy have offered to cook, so you’ll not have to fear my cooking.” 

Smiling William nodded and added; “It will be a full house as Watts is coming and we have my sisters and nephew staying with us.” 

With wide eyes George grinned. “So the rumour at the station is true. Miss Hawkes is your sister after all?” 

Julia laughed. “Indeed. Now you must come George. For the full tale if not the food.” 

Laughing the group split apart after a promise from George to be in attendance. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching 'Brother's Keeper' (S12 E7). Hope it is an enjoyable to read as it has been to write.  
> Ps. NOT beta read. .. Please review!


End file.
